Ranma and Crew in the Future
by DJPandaGirl
Summary: 11 years after Ranma and crew graduate, they all have families of their own. Follow the story of these wonderful characters in their journey together after the incident at Jusendo and Phoenix Mtn. Rated T just to be safe- I might use strong language. Idk. DISCONTINUED
1. Meet the Families

**So this is my first fanfic so please don't complain too much but I'll try my best to write a good fanfic for you guys. Hope you like it.**

 **-DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma 1/2 so ya.**

 **Btw- if you see "Tatsu", it is a nickname for Tatsuo. Please don't say I forgot a letter.**

Chapter 1- The Ranma Saotome Family

Ranma's POV

I sat up and stretched my arms. My mouth felt dead and I could tell my breath was pretty bad too. Akane was still snoozing away right next to me. I got up and walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I started scrubbing my teeth and tongue. My mouth felt much better.

As I head downstairs, I heard someone stirring in a bedroom. I walked back up to the source. I gently knocked on the door, walked in, and sat down on the bed. I flashed a smile at my groggy son. He had jet black hair with a developing pigtail, (just like his daddy) and big brown eyes like his mommy's.

"Morning Tatsuo! How'd you sleep?" I said, embracing his tiny 4 year old body.

"Morning Daddy! I slept fine. Where's mommy?" He replied, showing signs of his morning energy.

"She is still sleeping, Tatsu, so don't be too loud."

"Ok," he said in a hushed voice,"I won't wake up mommy."

I smiled and carried him down and let him watch me make breakfast. A few minutes later, Keiko, Tatsu's twin sister, walked down the stairs. She had long, beautiful red hair like Ranma's old girl half. (He had gotten rid of his curse before he and Akane got married after they graduated. They waited a couple years after to start the family.)

"Morning beautiful," I said as I flashed a smile. "Come give daddy a hug!" I said, stretching open my arms. She sat next to Tatsuo, and I continued making pancakes.

Akane's POV

I awoke from my slumber when I didn't feel the warmth of Ranma's body or his muscular arms around me. I checked the kids' rooms and they weren't there either. I shuffled down the stairs and kissed Ranma on the cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead." he said, grinning. " I'm making pancakes and bacon."

"Sounds good, Ranma!" I said plopping down in between my children. They immediately embraced me, and I kissed each of their foreheads.

After breakfast, Ranma and I took the kids shopping for a gift for Nodoka's birthday. The kids were excited to go, for they only have one grandmother. The happy memories I have of mom before she died brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you okay, Akane?" Ranma asked, noticing the tears.

"Ya, it's nothing." I said, wiping off the tears.

The kids picked out a beautiful kimono with cherry blossoms all over for Nodoka. After getting it bagged, we passed by Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo Hibiki's restaurant. She made the best Okonomiyaki in Japan.

Ranma's POV

When we walked into Ucchan's restaurant, Ukyo was grabbing more octopus from the cabinets below the grill.

Without looking up, she said,"Welcome to Ucchan's Okonom... Ran-chan! Come on over here! Nice to see you guys again!" she greeted,"Hey, Tatsuo and Keiko, Hikaru and Aiko are upstairs. Do you want them to eat with you?" She said nodding towards the apartment upstairs.

Both of the kids nodded, and Ucchan called the two kids down. With them came their father, Ryoga. After high school, we had become better friends. Hikaru looked just like his father, but with Ukyo's brown hair and eyes. Unfortunately, he also inherited his lousy sense of direction. His younger sister Aiko was like her mother, but with Ryoga's eyes and black hair. Luckily, she had not inherited Ryoga's sense of direction, but Ukyo's cooking skills. Hikaru was 4 as well, and Aiko was 3.

I patted Ryoga on the back and he did the same. After I led him to Jusenkyo to reverse his curse of turning into a pig, he and I became friends. We both keep in shape, and have friendly competitions on who is stronger. On Saturdays, we spar. All of us still look like how we looked when we were 16 years old, with a touch of gray in our hair. Tatsuo and Hikaru arm wrestled and Keiko watched Aiko play with some dolls.

When I whipped out my wallet to pay for the okonomiyaki, Ukyo pushed my hand back saying, "No,no, Ran-chan, those were on the house."

I replied with, "Thanks Ucchan! You really don't have to! I'll pay."

She shook her head. "No, Ranma. Really. It's on me."

I gave in. After having to pull Tatsu and Keiko away from their best friends, we dragged them back home. On the way, we stopped by the Cat Cafe the restaurant that Shampoo, Mousse, and their daughter Happy live and own. Happy looked exactly like Shampoo, but with Mousse's long black hair and luckily, she inherited Shampoo's eyesight and not Mousse's.

As the Saotomes walked into the Cat Cafe, Happy greeted them at the front. The 4 year old immediately called for her mother and father. Shampoo rushed out.

"Aiya! Nihao, Ranma! Come eat noodles! Great-grandmother will prepare lots of noodles for Ranma!" she shouted as she ran to the back.

"Uh, Shampoo, we just came to say hi. We already ate." I replied, but she didn't listen.

Mousse ran after her to tell her not to make any, but he forgot his glasses and started shouting at Cologne. She shoved him aside and told him to put on his glasses. Shampoo came out with two big bowls of noodles.

"We already ate Shampoo. We just came to say hi." I explained again.

"Oh. Okay Ranma! Well, Shampoo have to go now. Zai jian." she said, running off to serve some customers.

Mousse said thanks as well for taking him and Shampoo to Jusenkyo too. Mousse turned into a goose and Shampoo turned into a cat. I was desperate to have Shampoo's curse reversed 'cause I am deathly afraid of cats.

As we walked through the sliding doors of our house, the kids went to play and left Akane and I alone in the living room. I gently kissed her and she returned the kiss. She nuzzled my neck with her head and we just sat there. Not talking, not moving. We just sat and thought. I thought of how I used to call her "uncute, flat-chested, and a tomboy." Boy, was I wrong. Back then, I had no idea I would start a family with her. I could have never called anything that has happened in the past decade.

I kissed her again and she snuggled closer. I wished this moment would never end.

 **I know, it's a bit cliche at the end. Just remember this is my first fanfic so, ya. I'm kinda busy, so don't expect the next chapter right away. Please review and make good comments. I am only a 13 year old who loves fanfics. Okay, thanks!**


	2. Nodoka's Birthday

**As I write this, my first chapter was published about a week ago, so I have a couple of views and reviews. In the future, if you read this when my series is done and I have more reviews, make sure to add yours! If you have already reviewed my first chapter, review this one and thanks! Keep reading!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma ½ so ya. I wish I do, though.**

 **Btw- if you see a couple Japanese words and don't know what they mean, look it up. That's what Google's for. Do the same with names. Sometimes I'll put in some translations in parenthesis and italicized. And I write for and WattPad so if you see notes or comments that don't regard the site this is posted on, ignore them. (Duh) :)**

Chapter 2- Nodoka's Birthday

 **Ranma's POV**

Akane, Tatsuo, Keiko, and I approached my old house. It is a nice November morning, and there is a slight breeze causing leaves to soar across the ground. Tatsu, being the boy he is, started chasing and stomping on all the ones he can catch up to. There were a couple of balloons tied around the walls surrounding our house like a fortress. I knocked on the door and walked in to be greeted by Pops.

"Boy. Akane." he simply said as he nodded at Akane and I.

"Grampa!" Tatsu and Keiko shouted as they hugged Pops's legs and he tried to hug back. Pops was just like he was 11 years ago, just a little stiffer and had more wrinkles. He can no longer spar with me, but you can't blame him, being in his late 50s. He can still spar with others like Soun, but his old techniques require the agility he lost a couple years ago.

"Ranma! You made it!" a warm, comforting voice called.

"Mom!" I shouted and hugged her, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Ranma! Oh, I am proud to be the mother of such a strong and handsome man. I am also proud to be the mother-in-law of such a beautiful woman, too. It's nice to see you, Akane! And I could never forget brave Tatsuo or graceful Keiko!" she said, hugging her grandchildren. "Come in, come in!" she beckoned, pointing to the living room. Mom hasn't changed much; she still wears kimonos all the time, and she still has the beauty of a 30 year old.

As we walk in, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, and their daughter, Sachiko, are already waiting on the floor. Tofu has more gray in his hair than I do, but Kasumi's hair is still dark brown, but slightly shorter, and went to about the middle of her back. Sachiko has long brown hair like Kasumi, but wears glasses like Tofu. She is 5 years old.

"Ojisan! Obasan! Sachi!" the kids had huge smiles on their faces. ( _Ojisan is older uncle, while Oji is just uncle, but usually refers to younger uncle. Same with Obasan and Oba. It's a respect thing.)_

Tofu ruffled Tatsu's hair as Keiko sat down and started playing with Sachi.

Akane's POV

As Ranma and Tofu caught up on life, Kasumi, Nodoka, and I all chatted.

"So, what's been going on with you Kasumi? How's the baby?" I asked after talking about my job hunt as a teacher. She is 6 months pregnant.

"Nothing much, and the baby's doing quite fine. Tofu and I think it's a boy. We hope he is. I know Tofu is really excited. Even Sachiko is excited to be a big sister."

Just as we settled down, the doorbell rang and there was a knock on the door. Nodoka rose from her seat and rushed to answer the door.

Nabiki and her husband, Kinnosuke Kasha-oo walked in. Kinnosuke has short black hair that reminds me of Kuno's. He is clothed in a white gi and carries his puppet, Eipuriru. Kinnosuke is a great ventriloquist; so great that Eipuriru seems like he has his own personality. Kinnosuke and Nabiki had been in a battle of frugality when they were 17. They were the King and Queen of Debt. They had a bet to see who would pay all of the debt racked up from their expensive dates by seeing who could spend 10 yen first. It was love at first sight, but not for Daddy, who had to pay all of the bills in the first place. Of course now, they both had highly-paid jobs to keep them from running into the debt that they usually evade/suffer from.

"Nabiki! Long time no see!" I said as I hugged her.

Kinnosuke patted Ranma on the back and waved to Tofu. Eipuriru did the same.

"Happy birthday, Auntie Saotome!" said Nee-chan.

"Thanks, Nabiki!" she replied, hugging her.

"Oji! Oba!" Tatsuo and Keiko shouted as they hugged their other aunt and uncle with huge smiles on their faces.

The only one who hasn't arrived yet is Daddy, but he is always late.

Suddenly, a figure burst through the door. Speaking of the devil.

"Sorry I am late. I had to supervise the repairmen as they fixed the hole in the wall. Happy Birthday, Nodoka-San."

Shampoo had apparently crashed through the door, forgetting Ranma didn't live there anymore. Daddy was mad, but Ranma and I paid for it.

The kids called out, "Ojiisan!" and of course, hugged his legs as he started to make his way into the living room. ( _Ojiisan with two "i"s is grandfather)_

 **Nodoka's POV (sorry it's short)**

"Let's get started now that everyone is here." said Genma as he clapped his hands once and stood up. He had tried his best to be a good husband, but he always complained about not having Ranma around. He is so funny sometimes, forgetting that I didn't get to see my son grow up, which is something that all mothers should get to do.

Ranma jumped up and said, "Let's start by singing Happy Birthday!"

I felt so happy to have my family gathered here just for me. I have celebrated my birthday with my son 15 times out of the so many other times I should have, but I make every one of them count.

Kasumi and Akane brought out my cake. It is a chocolate cake cover in white, buttercream frosting. On the top, it says, "Happy Birthday, Nodoka!" written in blue icing. I smiled and blew out the candles. I wished that my son will always be the man he grew up to be and that everyone here will live long, happy lives.

 **Akane's POV (again, I know. I'm sorry.)**

I never got to celebrate my mother's birthday, at least that I could remember. She was never there to see me graduate kindergarten, or graduate high school. She isn't here to see what a great martial artist and mother I have become. All I can do now is wish my mother-in-law a happy birthday. And that is satisfactory, considering how much I love her. She is not my mom, but the love of my life's. And that's good enough.

Having the Ono, Saotome, Kasha-oo, and Tendo families gathered in one place is a really special occasion. Special occasions mean sake. Of course, the little ones wanted some, but we were prepared and brought apple cider for them to enjoy. Everyone enjoyed their drinks and we all hugged Nodoka wishing her many more years to come. When we talked, most of the time the subject rerouted towards Kasumi and her baby.

"When are you due?"

"What names are you thinking of?"

"Why is your stomach smaller than when you were pregnant with Sachiko? "

The questions kept rolling in. Most of them derived from Nabiki's mouth.

Not showing any signs of being overwhelmed, Kasumi replied, " I'm due in late January, around the 24. We are debating between Akio, Daisuke, and Sachihiro _(I know, sounds like Sachiko. I just thought it would be cute; Hiro and Ko or Hiro and Sachi)_. Judging by the size of him though, we are also thinking of Koji ( _Little one)_."

When she said Daisuke, I immediately thought of a guy in high school who always tried to go out with me and harassed Ranma about being my fiancée and all that perverted stuff. Oh, Kami. I hope she doesn't pick Daisuke for the name of my nephew.

Nodoka started talking about when she was pregnant with Ranma and how she had a bet with Pops about whether he was a boy or a girl. As she listened, Kasumi was rubbing her stomach. I can tell that the baby is kicking by the way she winces slightly.

"Are you ok, Onee-chan?" I asked, placing my hand on her back.

"Yes, I am fine, Akane. Just sore. " she replied with her comforting smile.

Ranma gathered everyone's attention and explained it was time to open presents. She started with our gift. She smiled as she read the card and had a look of pure joy when she pulled out the kimono.

She looked at it and simply said, "It's beautiful. Thank you so much Tatsu and Keiko!" She kissed them on the forehead.

Next, she opened Kinnosuke and Nabiki's gift; a beautiful white sun dress that looked expensive. Yet again, it was Nabiki and Kinnosuke who bought it. Each gift was some sort of clothing item for Oka-sama. She looked delighted by every one of them.

When we walked out, she embraced all of us, but she hugged Ranma, Tatsuo,

Keiko, and I the longest.

"Bye bye, Grampa. Bye bye Oba." The kids said, obviously sad to go. Nodoka waved back until we disappeared around the corner.

 **So that's it for this chapter, and I think you'll all find that my chapters are really short. Sorry about that. I'll try to write one every week, but I can't promise anything. Also, make sure to review and comment what you think Kasumi's baby's name should be! (Akio, Daisuke, Sachihiro, or Koji) And what Akane, Ranma, Ryoga, and their kids' birthdays should be. (I'm thinking of doing a chapter of birthdays in the future) THANKS FOR READING!**

~ **DJPandaGirl**


	3. A Day at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki

**I really like how this is turning out and I'd like to give Emotionally Crippled Reader a big giant thanks for helping me think of pairings and names for future chapters to come! All my chapters are relatively short, so you have been warned.**

 **-DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma 1/2, blah blah, and neither do you, so ya.**

 **Btw- these next few chapters are going to be in the perspective of the other families, like the Amazons, Hibikis, Onos,and maybe even other couples that you would never guess would get together. (Emotionally Crippled Reader came up with them and they are great ideas for an interesting plot line. But I don't dare to spill the beans:) Or maybe I will. Who knows? ;)**

 **And a guest asked about the Kunos, and I will explain what happened to them later. (Emotionally Crippled Reader's got some good ideas) :)**

Chapter 3- A Day at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki

 **Ukyo's POV**

As the sunlight crept into the window above our bed, Ryo-honey and I yawned and stretched a little. He gave me his fanged smile, and I gave him a quick kiss. We both sat upright, him in his black undershirt and yellow underwear, and me in my blue v-neck and blue and black plaid pj pants.

I went to the bathroom to start getting ready when a little voice called, "Mommy?" I turned to see little Hikaru peering in through the bathroom door.

"Good morning, honey! Is your shister up yet?" I asked, hugging him, still with toothpaste in my mouth.

"No, Aiko is still sleeping. I heard the faucet on and I was curious." Of course he was. Just like his father, he has a terrible sense of direction and is always curious.

Ryo-honey walked in and hugged Hikaru and ruffled his hair and finger-combed the longer strands of hair on the back of his head. For some reason, Hikaru wants to grow a pigtail like Ran-chan, but likes to wear a bandanna around his head. I guess he looks up to Ranchan. Ryoga didn't approve at first, but I convinced him to let Hikaru do what he wants to with his hair. Hikaru and Tatsuo are best buds and are always having competitions like how Ran-chan and Ryoga-honey always do. Even for little things like who's pigtail is longer, or who is stronger. I guess they learn from their fathers.

As I started to create a fresh batch of pancake-okonomiyaki batter for breakfast, Aiko walked down from the apartment on top of the restaurant.

"Morning, baby." I called to the tiny 3 year old waddling down the stairs.

"Mommy!" She cried as she ran as fast as her stubby legs could carry her to give me a hug.

I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. I handed her her tiny spatula and she immediately started flipping over the four pancake-okonomiyaki on the grill. She was born with the talent of cooking okonomiyaki, I guess.

As we all finished eating/playing with our food, I tossed the dirty dishes into the sink. It's time to get serious and train. Ryoga and I started teaching Hikaru and Aiko last year, ever since we discovered Aiko's cooking skills and Hikaru's strength.

After and hour of forms and drills, the timer went off. We have an hour until Ucchan's is open for business. I dashed up the stairs and into the shower, I rinsed off the sweat and used a secret technique to dry my hair. I pulled on my black leggings, white blouse, blue chef's jacket, and bandolier of spatulas. I slid my giant spatula onto my back and clipped on the bow in my hair. Aiko looked up at me and I read her face. I quickly helped her into an outfit that mimics mine, except for the bow, which is attached to a head band. I used to wear a bow similar to that when I was training with my father. I carried her down the stairs and plopped her into her special "Chef in Training" chair, next to the grill.

At exactly 8:00, I flipped the "Open" sign. I pulled some favorite breakfast toppings onto the counter and waited. That's when I noticed Ryoga-honey and Hikaru hadn't come downstairs yet. I put Aiko on the floor to play with her toys while I hurried upstairs. I heard screaming and wailing. Oh. It's probably just Hikaru refusing to let Ryoga-honey dress him. As I pushed on the door I discovered my theory was correct. Ryo was trying to force a yellow shirt on Hikaru. I pulled out Hikaru's favorite shirt, a red one with a dragon on the back and slid it over his head in one swift movement. I looked at Ryoga and he nodded in defeat. Ryoga hates the fact that Hikaru likes to dress like Ranma. He gently tied Hikaru's red and black speckled bandana around his head. Hikaru gave him a fanged smile. Sometimes, he reminds me of Ryoga-honey so much, I accidentally mix them up. I held Hikaru's hand as I led him down the stairs. Even though he and Ryoga-kun have terrible senses of direction, the only places they know are their own home, the Tendo home, the Saotome home, and the Cat Cafe.

A couple of customers walked in and Aiko ran up to the entrance, looked up and said in the cutest voice possible, "Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki!"

The customers complimented her manners and cuteness. As they sat down at the bar, Hikaru handed them menus. I started pouring batter on the grill, and one of them asked me where the old waitress went. I looked down and simply said, "He, I mean she, doesn't work here anymore. Konatsu is temporarily working at the Unryu Pig Farm for his, erm, her friend, Akari, whose family owns the farm. Akari was actually engaged to my husband, but he married me instead." I blushed. I know Konatsu had a crush on me ever since I promised I would take care of her. Konatsu-kun was definitely heartbroken when Ryoga-kun pronounced his real feelings for me because he left. I glanced at Ryoga, and resumed cooking the eggs benedict-style okonomiyaki. Eggs benedict is some American breakfast food that customers suggested I put a twist on.

 **Ryoga's POV**

I wish I could run wherever I want like I used to, but Ukyo insists I only go if with someone other than Hikaru. After I took him to the park and got us both lost, she never let me take him or myself out of the house. Instead of getting to roam, I am stuck washing dishes and taking delivery orders. Ukyo doesn't let me deliver them, but makes sure that our new waiter, Akio, a junior at Furinkan does. Humph. Ryoga Hibiki, the man who can't even beat a 16 year old in delivering okonomiyaki. At least I get to teach martial arts with Ranma on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. That's something I can do well. Especially when we demonstrate techniques on each other. Lucky for me though, it is Tuesday. Sigh. I wish we had a dojo to ourselves. The Hibiki Anything Goes School of Excessive Strength. Sounds cool. I made sure to take a mental note to save enough money to build and sustain our own dojo in the future.

At almost exactly 1:00, Ranma bounded in with Tatsuo in his arms, clutching to his neck. Akane and Keiko followed after.

¨Hey there, Pig Boy!¨ he said, smiling.

¨Watch it!¨ I replied with a glare.

¨Ranchan!" Ukyo greeted, hugging him and ruffling Tatsu´s hair.

¨Hi, Akane!¨ I said, waving. I still think she is beautiful, but Ukyo´s cuter.

"Uncle Ramma!" Hikaru called with a grin across his face and ran into Ranma's legs.

They sat down at their normal spots at the bar, and Ukyo started frying some American-Pizza style okonomiyaki. In America, pizza is like okonomiyaki but with tomato sauce. Ukyo's really in to inventing new styles and adopting Western styles of dishes and okonomiyaki and putting a twist on them. I gathered some more ingredients and started frying some sides and minor dishes. Ukyo taught me how to cook after her father, a grizzled man, insisted I learn to cook before we got married. "To help carry the legacy of the family," he said.

Tatsuo and Hikaru started arm wrestling, but after neither budged for 3 minutes, they ran upstairs to regular-wrestle. Aiko and Keiko went to play with Aiko's dolls, and Ranma and I just chatted. Akane and Ukyo did the same.

After prying the kids off of their best friends, the Saotomes bounded off into the distance. Or at least Ranma and Tatsu did. Akane and Keiko just strolled down the streets after them.

Dinner dragged on for hours because of our special Tuesday night deals, and I could tell that by the time she served the last customer of the day, Ukyo was exhausted. After flipping the sign and locking the doors, she went upstairs to take a long soak.

 **Ukyo's POV**

After lowering my sore body into the hot water collecting in the bathtub, I closed my eyes and gave a big sigh. Another successful day. Time to relax and just let my thoughts wander in my head. I am so glad Ran-chan helped Ryoga get rid of his curse. I guess it was kind of a peace treaty. Sometimes I wish I fell into the Nannichuan. It would have made hiding my femininity so much easier at the all-boy school I attended before Furinkan. I had to wrap up my chest and hide when I changed for gym class. If I had been cursed, Tsubasa, a cross-dresser who was obsessed over dating me, probably wouldn't have stalked me all the way to Nerima. Life would've been easier as a teen if I had been cursed. I let the thought travel to the back of my mind. Stay there. I thought. I am perfectly happy as a woman.

I climbed out of the tub and put my pj's back on. Ryo took his shower, and together, we gave Hikaru and Aiko their baths. These moments beat out all of the ones I spent in triumph after beating up Ran-chan's father, or completing my training. I will cherish these moments the most. After dressing the kids in their pj's, brushing their teeth, and reading them a bedtime story, I kissed both of them on the forehead, tucked their blankets up to their chins, and said goodnight. Ryoga did the same, but ruffled Hikaru's hair and tapped Aiko's nose. I swung the door shut and kissed Ryo-Kuno on the cheek.

"Your turn for kisses, sugar." I said with a smile, gesturing to the couch in the living room.

We plopped down and started to kiss lightly at first, but it slowly built up to a more intense level. A soft moan slipped through my lips, and we kept at it. After a couple of minutes, I sat there next to him, our foreheads touching, eyes closed, gasping for the air we forgot we needed. I gazed into his eyes and he stared back. I could not believe 11 years ago I called him baka in the Tunnel of Lost Love. Neither of us knew what was to come in the future. At that point, we were trying to break up Ran-chan and Akane-san so we could have them to ourselves. Now look at us. Happily married with two kids. And we aren't even 30 yet. I resumed kissing him, and he returned.

When we finally decided to call it a night, I snuggled up against his powerful arms and nuzzled his neck. I placed my hand on his chest, and dozed off, knowing that I am safe, and that this is how I want to spend the rest of my life.

 **Ya, ya. Cliche at the end. I'm sorry. I'm kind of getting hung up on schoolwork, so it may be a while before I start writing again, just so you know. Although, I do spend at least a half an hour before bed writing or reading fanfics so maybe I can start tomorrow. I always write these endnotes the day before i post. Hang in there! I'll try my hardest to post ASAP! (And don't forget to vote on Kasumi's baby's name! They are Koji, Sachihiro, Akio, and Daisuke, I think.) Also, comment your birthday or another day to be a character's birthday. I won't use your info, only for the sake of a fanfic. You may also request which character you want your birthday to be! Love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**


	4. A Day at the Cat Cafe

**So like I said in the last chapter, the next chapters will be in the perspective of other families. Sorry if you wanted to see more R &A going on, but you will, in the future. Compucles gave me a hard time about Mousse and Shampoo's daughter's name, Happy. If any of you were wondering, in Chinese, Happy would be Ha-Pei. No relation to Happosai. And I am Chinese and Japanese so don't give me any crap about romanization, pronunciation, or anything of the like. If you find a translation error, however, I will definitely love to hear the correct version, so feel free to let me know! Thanks to Emotionally Crippled Reader, too.**

 **\- DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma 1/2 and neither do you, so ya.**

 **Btw- I am still accepting birthday requests and votes for Kasumi's baby's name! (Sachihiro, Koji, Daisuke, or Akio) All of my side notes are italicized and in parentheses. And when the Amazons are talking to each other, they will use their Chinese names and Shampoo will talk with proper grammar.**

Chapter 4- A Day at the Cat Cafe

 **Shampoo's POV**

I open my eyes when I realize the lack of warmth next to me. That's strange. Mu-Tsu is usually the last to get up. Maybe I should check on Ha-Pei...

I sat upright and stocked over to the bathroom. I fixed my lavender hair into its normal style and speed-brushed my teeth. With a gentle knock, I entered Ha-Pei's room.

"Morning Mama," she said quietly.

"Morning, Bao-Bao." ( _Bao-Bao means baby in Chinese)_

I heard a clang on the floor below.

"Augh! Not again!"

"Mu-Tsu, what did you do?!" I shouted.

"I just dropped a knife into breakfast again, Xian-Pu," he replied.

"Oh, okay. Be more careful next time."

"Alright, Xian-Pu."

As I brushed Ha-Pei's long purple hair, I couldn't believe where I am now. 11 years. 11 years ago I had chased Ranma to Nerima, he defeated me, and I tried to marry him while Akane married him instead. That's when I finally gave into my feelings for Mu-Tsu. All those years of pursuing Ranma and finally failing made me reflect on Mu-Tsu. I loved him, not Ranma.

As we ate I pondered over my history. Strange how time takes its toll on life and the mind. Great-grandmother wasn't happy about my decision to marry Mu-Tsu at first, but she later realized I could make my own choices.

Suddenly a tiny figure flew through the door. Speaking of Great-grandmother.

"Nai-Nai!" Ha-Pei called.

"Zan-an(good morning), Bao-Bao and Xian-Pu! Ready to serve those customers?!"

"Yes, Great-grandmother."

"Good, because there is a line outside waiting for some of the new Ranma-ramen. See you downstairs!"

"Bye, Great-grandmother!" I called as she hurried down.

Ranma-ramen is a ramen based off of Ranma. He suggested I try something new and asked for ramen with his "life's ingredients". It's full of Japanese produce with Chinese spices and a couple organic vegetables from the areas near Jusenkyo and other training grounds he visited. The noodles are also packed with calcium and a special ingredient Great-grandmother calls "Power Powder". It's supposed to help with muscle growth. Ranma-ramen, or simply Ranmen, is very expensive because of the Power Powder.

As I leaped down the stairs, Mu-Tsu had already started helping Great-grandmother prepare a couple batches of Ranmen. I opened the door and hugged Mu-Tsu tightly, and kissed his forehead.

 **Mousse's POV**

Ever since we were kids, I have loved Shampoo. When she kept rejecting me when we were 16, I started to loose hope in ever winning her heart. But when the date of the first wedding came, Shampoo finally opened up to me, and we started building up a relationship.

The clock in the corner rang eight times. The mob of people outside cheered happily as Ko-Lon flipped the "Open" sign and unlocked the door. Customers quickly rushed to seat themselves at a table. One after one, the orders for Ranmen were rolling in like kids down a slope. Each order costs ¥2230(about $18.48) and we have already sold at least 85 in the past hour. That's ¥189550(about $1571.16)! The Cat Cafe is going to be rich by the end of the day. I wonder if Ranma's gonna show up.

Business slowed down at about 3:00, and there's still no sign of Ranma and family. As if by magic, Ranma popped his head in and Tatsuo followed.

"I see my idea is a big hit!" he said with his smirk, portraying his ego.

"Now, Ranma. Don't give Tatsu any ideas, ok? We don't want him to become an egotistical jerk and pervert, now do we?!" she replied, half laughing as Ranma glared at her.

Ranma cut to the chase, not wanting to argue with Akane now. "Mousse, two Ranmen please and one kid's ramen. Thanks."

I wrote it down and handed the paper to Ha-Pei, who came scurrying back so I could got to the back and help prepare some orders. Ha-Pei went to talk to Keiko.

After chatting about the best staff-fighting style, Ranma pried Keiko off of Ha-Pei and tapped Akane on the shoulder to tell her it was time to go. We said our goodbyes, and we waved as they walked out the door.

Dinner passed by as if it were 10 minutes long. Xian-Pu and I were exhausted. Ko-Lon went to bed extra early, and Ha-Pei did the same. When I sat on the futon, I wanted to sink right into it. I set my glasses on the floor beside me and gave Shampoo a quick kiss before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

 **I'm sorry it is so short! I am kinda having writer's block and struggling to find time to write! If you have any requests for anything, I will gladly take them! That's it for now, but I am thinking of going back to a R &A chapter next time. **

**~DJPandaGirl**


	5. Confused Hearts and Minds

**So I know some of you might want me to go back to some more R &A, but I really enjoy telling R&U's story because they are my favorite pair. I will try to do more R&A, but just warning you; there is still a lot of R&U. I might also skip to when the next generation is a bit older. This is my longest chapter, at least it is for now. Enjoy!**

 **~DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma ½, so ya.**

 **Btw- Anything written like '** _ **this'**_ **are thoughts. I am going to try something new where I name each POV after a certain emotional state or feeling that relates to what the character is feeling. Just an experiment. I have also decided on Kasumi's baby's name. And I have a little surprise. I won't spoil it though. ;)**

Chapter 5- Confused Hearts and Minds

 **Ranma's POV- Awkwardness**

Waking up is always pleasant for me. It's one of the best parts of my day; seeing Akane sleeping. It sounds creepy, but she is always so calm and cute. The exact opposite of when we were 16.

I hopped down the stairs and started jogging down the street. Akane usually jogs too, but I like to beat her to it by waking up earlier. Even if that means waking up at 5:30. I still keep fit and look just as I did 11 years ago. Akane and I are both young for having two 4 year olds at 27. Our best friends are the only ones who we know that had kids at 23. You can't blame us though. Pressurized to be married at 16 really takes its toll on how old you are when you decide to get married. After the first (failed) wedding, Akane and I drew closer together until we were officially a couple during our senior year at Furinkan. Marrying her was one of the best choices of my life. I'll never regret that.

I slowed to a stop in front of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. I pulled out the key Ryoga gave me and unlocked the door. I sat on a stool next to the grill. Surprisingly, Ucchan walked down the stairs.

"Oh! Ranchan! Why are you here so early? Don't you need to get ready for your Friday classes?" she asked startled.

"Hey, Ukyo! I am waiting for Ryoga so we can go jog. Class isn't until 8:30, anyways. What are _you_ doing up so early?" I replied.

"I was about to go for a jog myself. Ryoga didn't tell me he is supposed to jog with you! He's not even up yet." she answered with a huff.

"Why don't I join you since Ryoga doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon?" she suggested, glancing at their bedroom door.

"Sure, Ucchan!"

We started down the street talking every once and awhile. Ucchan still had her bandolier slung across her shoulders and her battle spatula strapped to her back.

"Ucchan, why are you wearing your spatula? Doesn't it make it hard to run?" I asked in between breaths.

"Oh you know, just in case. You never know when you might run into trouble."

"Humph. Makes sense." I replied as we passed the park.

Other runners passed us, some awwing. One woman who looked a few years younger than us called us the cutest couple she has ever seen. Ukyo blushed. "Oh, we're not... We're just... Ummm... We're just..."

"We are j-just really c-close friends. We are already married to others. Right, Ucchan?" I finished for her, stuttering.

"R-right, Ranchan!" she replied, following my stutter.

The jogger replied,"Well, your spouses are very lucky to be married to such good-looking people! Have a nice day!" and turned and went on her way.

Ukyo and I stared at each other for a moment. ' _I only like Ucchan as a friend. I only love Akane, right?!'_ I pushed the thought aside when I felt warm blood start to seep out of my nose. I quickly turned and pinched my nose.

We continued on our way, passing the Cat Cafe.

I got a brief glimpse of a banner promoting Ranmen.

"Hey, I heard about that Ranmen stuff," Ukyo asks obviously looking in the same direction, "What is it and why is it called Ranmen?"

"Oh, it is just a suggestion I made. Shampoo says it's made of my 'life's ingredients'. It's just full of Japanese produce with Chinese spices and a couple organic vegetables from the areas near Jusenkyo and a couple other training sites I visited with Pops. The noodles are supposed to be packed with calcium and a special ingredient Cologne calls 'Power Powder'. It's supposed to help with muscle growth. It is also really expensive." I explained as we slowed at our starting point for the fifth time. (We took multiple laps.) I said bye to Ucchan, and she waved as she stepped through the door.

 **Ukyo's POV- Confusion**

I leapt up the stairs and quickly ran into the furo. ' _What just happened? Did Ranchan get a bloody nose? Was it from perverted thinking or from heat? He did blush afterwards.'_ The thoughts wouldn't stop flowing through my mind.

After a brief shower, I pulled on my chef's jacket and black pants. I slung my bandolier over my shoulders and secured my spatula onto my back. I trotted down stairs and began frying some breakfast. My mind kept wandering to that morning. ' _Do I still like Ranma? Can it be? But... I married Ryoga, not Ranma! I married Ryoga because I love him, not Ranma... Ranma is just a friend...Right?!'_

I kept trying to push the thoughts away, but they just kept coming. Over and over again, doubt would wash over me, then confusion, and denial. I didn't know what to do. I was so angry, and frustrated, and confused at the same time. ' _Maybe I do still like Ranma._ _No. I can't. I can't. What do I do? What do I do? Oh, Kami! What do I do?!'_ I nearly screamed. _Nearly_. Instead, I sighed in great frustration. _"_ That jackass. Making me think like this. He's gonna get it later," I muttered.

 **Ranma's POV- Longing (it's kind of indirect in a way)**

I sprinted home, too embarrassed of what happened with Ukyo. When I bolted around the corner on our block, I nearly ran into Akane.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I caught her falling body.

"Thanks, Ranma! That was close!" she said, catching her breath.

I gazed into her eyes. "Are you alright, Kane?"

"Ya, Ranma." she said, gazing back.

We stood there for a while, then she broke the silence.

"I was just leaving for my morning run. Why did you leave so early?" she questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, I just was going to run with Ryoga. And I wanted to make breakfast, which means waking up earlier to take my jog and take a shower before the kids get up. Did I mention I love you?" I answered, smiling at the end.

"Yes, and you could've woken me up to go with you!" she said, playfully frowning.

I kissed her forehead and protested with a playful pouty face, "But you looked so pretty!"

We both laughed and I headed back through the shoji while she continued her run. I climbed into the furoba and sank into the warm water, soaking in the heat and steam.

After resting for a good 25 minutes, I changed and started cooking some eggs and rice. At about 7:45, Tatsu walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Tatsu! Where's your sister?" I called as he plopped down.

"She's in the bathroom brushing her teeth, I think, Daddy," He replied wolfing down his breakfast.

"Take it easy there! You don't want to get a cramp during class, now, do you?!" I said grinning and giving him a hug.

Once he was down I patted his back and told him to put on his gi. He did as he was told, and soon, Keiko came down in her gi. After finishing her breakfast, she made little snack-sized-sandwiches for later. She and Tatsu both take classes in our dojo on Mondays and Fridays. They are my assistants on Wednesdays.

I glanced at the clock. 8:00. Ryoga should be getting here soon.

 **Akane's POV- Suspicion**

As I soaked in the tub, I pondered a bit about what happened before my jog. Ranma looked so relieved and scared at the same time. He had signs of a recent blush and nosebleed. He only gets nosebleeds if he is deep I thought or having perverted thoughts. Jeez, his brain is so immature sometimes. Sometimes I wish he had been a better friend in the beginning of our relationship. Like Ryoga. I mean, at least Ryoga was nice to me and complimented my cooking! But I only like Ryoga as a friend. Right?! I shook the thought away. No. I love Ranma only.

Damn. I am starting to think like Ranma, too.

Following the same route as I did when I was 16, I jogged around Nerima. Before I slid open the shoji, I heard something, or _someone,_ land behind me. I turned to see Ryoga and Hikaru.

"Morning, Akane." Ryoga said, nodding his head.

"Ohayo ( _Good morning_ ), Auntie Akane!" Hikaru shouted, hugging me.

"Good morning, Ryoga and Hikaru," I replied, leaving the shoji open for them.

Ryoga slid it shut, and went to the furoba to change into his gi. He came out with his headband still tied firmly around his forehead. He and Ranma entered the dojo, and Tatsu, Keiko, and Hikaru followed.

At about 8:15, cars started pulling up to the driveway. Tons of tiny tots file out of the cars and bowed to me as they walked towards the dojo.

"Ohayo, Mrs. Saotome!" they all greeted.

"Good morning, children." I replied, bowing back.

 **Ranma's POV- Pride**

"Ohayo, Sensei!"

"Good morning, gakusei!( _students)_ " I replied to the class.

After stretching I led the class in basic drills. In Anything Goes, you go with the flow, hence the name. We bounced on our feet around for a bit, getting loose. Finally, I let them put on their sparring gear. After watching them spar for a bit, I demonstrated one of my favorite techniques; the Moko Takabisha, or Pride of the Fierce Tiger, a technique that I used to counter Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan. After completing a watered-down version, there was drool and awed faces all over the room. Ryoga smirked.

"Tatsuo, would you please demonstrate the technique we will be learning today?"

"Yes, Sensei!" He quickly answered, scurrying to the front of the class.

He took a stance then confidently shouted,"Saotome 'Fan the Smoke Back' Technique!"

Immediately, he shut his eyes and used his arms to make great movements as if he were fanning something away. Quite a beginner move, all of the students practiced and learned it. I explained why this is important; it reminds you that in Anything Goes, you can make up techniques as you fight.

I dismissed the class and while they were eating the snacks Keiko prepared, I shook hands and chatted with a couple parents.

After my next 3 classes, Ryoga headed home with Hikaru. Hikaru always sticks around to help Ryoga and I teach, alongside Tatsu and Keiko. Even though they are only 4, they are all better than the rest of the kids in their age group. Tatsu is just as good as a ten year old in the Intermediate class. Keiko and Hikaru are not too far behind, either.

 **Ryoga's POV- Reflection followed by Confusion and Depression**

Hikaru clung to my neck as I bounded over the wall surrounding the Saotome Dojo. I carried him all the way home, non-stop running. When I reached the door of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, I put Hikaru on the ground.

He shuffled off, and I went to the master bedroom and lied down on the bed. Suddenly, a wave of extreme pain passed through my head. The headache wouldn't stop. I curled up into a ball, shutting my eyes tighter every second. Thoughts rushed through my head; so many, that you wouldn't even be able to count. Every thought was of something of the past and I hated this feeling; thinking of all of my mistakes in life, every day of living hell. Thinking of when I loved Akane. No, _remembering._ Remembering when I loved Akane. Remembering when Ukyo used me. Remembering when Ranma hit me so hard, I lost my memory. Remembering when in the darkness, Ukyo was there. Remembering when she was the one taking care of me and trying to get my memories back. Remembering when I fell in love with her. Remembering when I pushed her out of my life. Remembering when I was lost and broken. Remembering when I was a jerk, a jackass, a clutz, and an idiot, all at the same time. Remembering my old life. My old life as Ryoga, the guy who was always confused, and depressed, and always got second place, right behind Ranma. All of those seem to be seeping back. I _am_ confused. ' _Do I love Akane still? But I love Ukyo! I followed Ukyo all the way to Osaka just to apologize. But Akane never betrayed my trust. She was always so sincere about everything.'_ I _am_ depressed. _'I can complete a perfect Shi Shi Hokodan on the spot.'_ I _am_ always placing second right behind Ranma. ' _He's got his own house. He's got his own dojo. His son is stronger than mine. He's stronger than me. He's faster than me. Ranma is always better at me than everything.'_

Tears started rolling off of my face. One by one, dripping off of my chin and onto the pillow I used to muffle my sobs. I thought of Akane's warm smile. _'Why do these thoughts keep coming back?! I love Ukyo! I love Ukyo only. Akane is just my friend!'_

I sobbed harder. _"_ WHY!? Kami, why?!" I screamed into the pillow. I flipped it over because it became soaked with my never ending tears. Just when I thought I calmed down, the cycle would repeat itself. This went on for hours until Ucchan walked in...

 **Ukyo's POV- Panic**

 _'Jeez, what's taking him so long? Is he deaf or something?'_

"Ryoga, I said dinner is ready!" I paused. "Ryoga?" I hear something. ' _Hmm. Better go check it out.'_

When I opened the door, I felt a pang of deja vu. The scene before me I only saw one other time; when he thought I betrayed him. ' _Oh no. Did I do something wrong?'_

 _"_ Ryochan! What's going on? What happened?" I screamed, running to his side.

All he did was shake his head back and forth and sob into his pillow screaming 'Why' over and over again.

"Ryoga-honey! I need you to tell me what is going on! Did I do something?" Just a head shake. "Talk to me, Ryoga! Is it me? Did I do something? Please, Ryoga! PLEASE!"

I let my head fall onto the bed beside him. My own tears began to mix with his. After a while, we both just layer there, sobbing. I had the urge to just squeeze him so tightly, but I wanted to give him some space.

After a very long sobbing session, Ryoga finally calmed down enough to squeak out that he was 'in the dark again' or 'so confused'. I tried to keep my cool and start a calm conversation about what he is feeling, kinda like a psychiatrist.

"A-and I s-started to r-remember when w-we fell in l-love. W-when I l-lost my m-memories a-and shut y-you out." Tears began streaming down his face, "I am s-still below R-ranma, just l-like when we were 16! I am getting thoughts I don't want and memories that haunt me every moment of my life. I am sorry, Ucchan, that you had to witness this, but I couldn't take it any longer and I had to release the built up pressure. I am sorry." He looked down.

I lifted his chin to look at my face. "Ryochan. Look at me. I do not think any less of you now, or will I ever. It is ok to cry once and awhile. It's just the last time you cried that hard was when you thought I deceived you. i thought this time, you were coming to the same conclusion about me doing something." I gave him a smile.

"W-wait. Did you do something that would make me doubt your love for me?" he croaked.

I was taken aback. "No, Ryoga! I would never! The only thing close to that was me going on a run with Ranchan this morning. And I only did that because he was waiting for you while you were snoozing and I was about to leave for a jog myself. And we are best friends! Can I not go on a run with my best friend?!" Whoa. Calm down Ukyo, you are starting to fire up. Douse the fire.

Ryoga just sat there. After a long silence, he broke it by saying, "I am sorry for how I reacted this way, Ucchan. I am sorry…" His eyes became glued to the ground.

 **Ranma's POV- Sportsmanship**

Since it's a Friday, I promised the kids we could have a "Boys vs. Girls" sparring match. Keiko set up a tournament bracket and we began.

"First match: Tatsu vs. Meeeee!" Keiko announced.

They sparred for a good 3 minutes until Keiko left herself open. Tatsu went in for the strike, but Keiko had planned this. She quickly avoided his attack and jabbed him in the ribs. He fell and she placed her foot on his back.

"I win!" she shouted happily, dancing around his fallen body.

Kane smirked. "Looks like girls _are_ better than boys, Ranma! Take that!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Keiko resumed her role as announcer,"Next round: Daddy vs. Mommy!" she yelled.

I smiled at Kane. "You're goin down, Akane!" I said.

"Just you wait, Ranma!" was my reply.

We went easy on each other for the kids' sake. When she kicked me hard, however, I knew it was on. I went full out, and she did too. Damn, she's good. We sparred for a bit until we both gave up.

"It's a tie!" Keiko yelled. Akane and I both relaxed a bit. Whew. That was tough.

I helped her up. She landed a quick kiss on my lips, and we continued the tournament with just the kids. Of course, Keiko somehow landed on top of Tatsu again.

"And the winners are…. the GIRLSSS!" Keiko screamed, laughing and running around the house with Akane.

Tatsu plopped down on the couch beside me, pouting.

"Hey, it's ok Tatsu! Cheer up a bit. Keiko and Mommy are good!" I said, patting his back.

He frowned, "But we are better!" he whined.

"Well, you have to give them credit. They are very good. Just as good or even better than we are." I replied with shrug.

 **Ryoga's POV- Excitement**

The next day was just like the last. And the next day, and the next day, and the next. I was becoming restless every day teaching at Ranma's dojo; not my own. Except that I don't have a dojo, at least not yet. I have been saving up for the construction, and Ukyo was saving her okonomiyaki profits too. Ever since we got married, Ukyo and I dreamed of having our own dojo. I always want to call it the _Hibiki School of Anything Goes Martial Arts of Excessive Strength._ Ukyo wants it to be the _Kuonji School of Martial Arts Cooking: Okonomiyaki._ I still like mine better. Maybe we can combine the two.

I ran into my old employer's office. "Mr. Hiroshima. I have a project."

"Well what is it, Hibiki?" the architect/contractor answered, still staring at different blueprint.

"I want you to design a dojo for me. A big one that can be partitioned for two different classes at the same time, with room for two signs in front. My wife and I want to run two different schools." I explained.

He nodded his head as he jotted down notes. "I will work on this tonight, Hibiki. I'll even give you a discount because you helped me so much in the past. This looks promising. I want a photograph of the area you want added to."

"Thank you, Mr. Hiroshima. I will see you tomorrow."

I bolted home, excited to tell Ukyo. Or maybe I should keep it a secret and wait until Christmas. Christmas is in less than a month, so the plan should be ready by then.

 **This is definitely my longest chapter. And I added in those awkward moments between Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Ryoga to show that they all don't have perfect relationships and that they are human, with imperfect hearts. Also, I used some of**

 **anyahibiki's ideas from her fanfic Memories. That is my favorite R &U fanfic so ya, just know, when Ryoga is reflecting on his life and he remembers when he lost his memories, fell in love with Ukyo, she was there in the darkness, etc. that was from Memories. Check it out when you have the time. This chapter was also Part 1 of another chapter I might write in the future, but it was so long and not really related to the whole chapter's title, so I decided to make it a chapter of its own. I am still accepting birthdays. Don't forget to review, review, review! Thanks!**

 **~DJPandaGirl**


	6. Meri Kurisumasu

**Hey guys, so I am thinking of writing one more chapter until I fast forward 6 years to when the kids are about 10 years old, in 5th grade. I'm still accepting birthdays and suggestions. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I really want to know how I am doing, like more details, grammar issues, etc.**

 **~DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma ½.**

 **Btw-**

 **I think in the anime, there is a Christmas party episode. Idk. I haven't actually seen very many episodes of the anime. But in some other fanfics there is, so ya. I am going to see how this goes.**

 **I am only going to do the titles for the POVs when it fits the mood; a serious emotional kind of mood. Which is not this chapter.**

 **Horizontal lines mean time skips or the end of a POV.**

 **I also realized I had a typo in Chapter 2 when I said Kasumi was 6 months pregnant; I actually meant 7.**

 **I also realized Gosunkugi's first name is Hikaru... I forgot because everyone called him Gosunkugi in the manga... He is not related to this at all...**

 **Note: I am calling Tatsu and Keiko's generation "The New Generation".**

 **So the New Generation is really smart and athletic for their age. They can perform actions that 7-9 year olds can do and have advanced vocabulary, even though they are 3-5.**

Chapter 6- Meri Kurisumasu (The Christmas Party)

* * *

 **Akane's POV**

I know Ranma stares at me while I sleep. I have pretended to be sleeping, but I also set up a camera just to see what he does in the morning. It is always the same. He sits up, stretches his arms, and just stares at me for a couple minutes. Today was different. I didn't feel his breath on my face. I woke up to a kiss planted on my forehead. I turned.

"Meri Kurisumasu, my cute tomboy," he said, smiling and kissing me.

"Meri Kurisumasu, Ranma," I replied, returning the kiss.

He handed me a (surprisingly) neatly wrapped gift. I peeled off the paper and smiled when I saw the beautiful (and expensive) yellow sundress I had been wanting. I reached under the bed and handed him his gifts; a new set of punching bags (which were in the dojo already) and a new suit for special occasions (the last time he got one was for Ukyo's wedding).

He leaned in, pressed his lips into mine, and I returned it.

We walked hand-in-hand into Tatsu's room to already find the twins jumping up and down shouting about Christmas.

Together, we all walked downstairs. When we reached the bottom, we marched to the Christmas tree. Ranma sat on the couch, and I sat in his lap while the kids ran to the tree and began shredding wrapping paper. At the end, we all gave our presents to each other. Ranma and I always give the kids a budget and take them gift shopping. Of course, if they are shopping for me, Ranma takes them and vice versa.

Tatsu went first, giving Keiko her present. She carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a new gi. Her face lit up like the tree beside her. She held it up and tackled Tatsu in a hug. She giggled as she threw Tatsu his gift. They both burst into laughter when Tatsu unwrapped the almost identical gi. After the laughter died down, Tatsu presented Ranma and I with our gifts. We both engulfed him in a hug when we unwrapped the stuffed animal and black tank top.

Keiko went next, handing me a handed me a scarf she crocheted. I held her in a tight embrace. Ranma did the same as Keiko gave him a gift card to his favorite restaurant.

I handed Keiko a new set of workout clothes for when she comes jogging with me or practices the Art, and Tatsu the new pair of running shoes he has been wanting. Ranma gave him a black bicycle with red and orange flames on the side. "Super manly," Tatsu called it, beaming. Keiko jumped up and down when Ranma presented her with a dark blue bike with purple and white flowers on the side. "Thank you, Daddy! It's perfect! It tomboyish _and_ girly!"

* * *

 **Ukyo's POV**

When I was on my own, training, I didn't really celebrate Christmas. Sure, I'd occasionally make myself a Christmas okonomiyaki, but that'd be it. When I moved to Nerima, Ranchan and Akane started inviting me to their Christmas party. Then, I felt like I had a home. Now, I have family to actually go to. Even when I lived with my father, he never really helped the mood 'cuz he'd always be depressed about losing mom.

When I married Ryoga, Christmas was redefined for me. It became a time to be with those I love, not cry in despair of those who were lost.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a kiss landed on my lips. My eyes fluttered open.

"Merry Christmas, Ucchan."

"Merry Christmas, sugar."

I kissed him firmly. "Let's go get the kids."

"Kay."

We pushed open the door to find Aiko staring at a sleeping, no, _passed out_ Hikaru, who was on the floor with a bump on his head.

"You wimp, Hikaru! You let your 3 year old sister, beat you up!?"

At the sound of his father's voice, Hikaru's eyes shot open. "No, Pop! You don't understand! I fell off the bed! Ai just found me, that's all!" He began crawling away from the battle aura deriving from a very angry Ryoga.

I scooped Hikaru up. "Ryoga! Stop! It's Christmas for Kami's sake! Why don't you take his word, or at least ask your daughter what happened!" I placed Hikaru on the bed.

"Fine," he growled, "Aiko, is what your ani say true?" (Ani means brother)

She nodded her head, "Yes, Oyaji! Ani is telling the truth! Don't hurt him!"

Ryoga paused. "Fine. I guess if Aiko says that is what happened, let it be."

"There. Now that that has been settled, let's celebrate!"

"Ok, Mommy!"

We all headed into the living room where the tree stood. Hikaru attacked the gifts with his name written on the front, while Aiko followed behind him, carefully unwrapping the paper. Gift after gift, the kids' faces lit up with surprise and cheer. Finally, we gave our presents to one another. Hikaru unwrapped his gifts from Ryoga and I. He jumped in joy when he unveiled a weighted red umbrella that resembles his father's and a personal punching bag (which was only 100 lbs and could fit in his room). ( _Yes, I said_ only _100 lbs. Hikaru is really strong, but Tatsu is stronger. I told you they are extremely advanced for their age) ;)_

Ai smiled and laughed when she unwrapped the brand new spatula set and weighted blue umbrella. She immediately tore open the packaging for the spatulas and started throwing them at the dartboard I had Ryochan install for her.

"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you!" she shouted, hugging my arm and jumping up and down.

"Haha, you are welcome, Ai! I'm glad you like them.

After all of the wrapping paper was in the trash, Ryoga looked at me and said, "Now for your Christmas present, Ucchan." He pulled out a blueprint and handed it to me. I unrolled it and almost cried. "Ryoga... Is this a plan for a dojo?" He smiled. "Oh my god... Ryoga... I don't even know what to say! It can even be split into two dojos! Ryoga-honey, thank you! Even though I know you wanted one too, you made it so I could have half of the dojo for my school!" I planted my lips on his.

"Meri Kurisumasu, Ukyo."

"Meri Kurisumasu, Ryoga."

* * *

After somehow managing to wriggle Hikaru into his festive sweater, we set off into the snow-covered streets of Nerima for the Tendo dojo.

* * *

 **Akane's POV**

After all of the gifts had been given, wrapping paper cleaned up, and morning baths taken, we all dressed in our most festive outfits and headed to the Tendo residence. Kasumi has organized this party every year since Ranma came. Even after every she moved to the clinic with Tofu, she would come early to set up. When we entered through the the side door leading to the dojo, we were greeted by a sea of red and green.

Tons of people were packed into the dojo. As we squeezed by, we waved and said hi to some friends. When we reached the living room, Tatsu met up with Hikaru, Kousuke, and Mitsue (Sayuri and Yuka's sons, respectively). Keiko ran over to Aiko and Sachi, while Ranma and I sat on the couch and chatted with some old classmates.

It was kind of like a reunion. Ranma and I finally separated and talked amongst our high school friends after talking to our parents.

"Yuka! Sayuri! You guys made it!" I shouted, waving at my two friends, one of which was 6 months pregnant.

"Hey, Akane! How could we miss out on the best party of the year?!" Yuka said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! It's like the only time we see each other! Besides, Kousuke really wanted to see Tatsu, and Daisuke wouldn't shut up about Kasumi's cooking!" said Sayuri. We all laughed. "I am also trying to convince him to try for another baby. I don't think he's into it though."

"Oh yeah! So, how are you and the baby doing, Yuka? Is Hiroshi taking care of you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, we are so excited for the baby! I mean, can you believe it? 3 more months! And then Mitsue will have a little sister!"

* * *

 **Ranma's POV (Sorry if they get a bit OOC)**

"Hey, man, what's up?!" I greeted Daisuke, slapping him on the back.

"Nothin much, Ranma. Except Sayuri keeps trying to convince me to try for another kid but I'm not really into it."

"Hey, that's cool, man! You do it when you feel ready. But having two kids is great."

"Hey, Ranma! Long time no see!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sup, Hiroshi! How's Yuka and the baby?"

"They're good! We think it's a girl. Yuka's really excited, and so am I. And, she's only got 3 more months!"

We continued to chat, taking a shot of sake every once and awhile. Sometimes, I'd glance at Akane. She is so pretty when she laughs with her warm smile and dark brown eyes.

Then, Kasumi announced it was the moment the guys and I were waiting for... DINNER!

The main dining table was piled high with food; fried chicken, honey-glazed ham, mashed potatoes, a food the Americans call french fries, and the best of all… dessert! Eight giant sponge cakes covered in whipped cream and strawberries towered before me. My mouth watered and I could see a little drool coming out of Daisuke's mouth.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. Kasumi's cooking is probably the best in the world! (Next to Ukyo's, at least.) Ukyo had made special celebratory okonomiyaki decorated with red spices and tons of green seaweed. She even made a batch that she had dyed the sauce green.

Of course, Tatsu looked just as full as I was. He and Hikaru had a bet to see who could eat the most.' _Note to self: Make Tatsu exercise more this week to burn off the calories._ ' Although, I was proud of him since he was the victor of the bet, standing on Hikaru's flat back. He had a bit of whipped cream on his nose from eating the sponge cake.

* * *

 **Akane's POV**

Ranma gouged himself. He dove into that pile as if it were a swimming pool. He pretty much ate half of the buffet. Tatsu was passed out on the floor, next to Hikaru. After eating all of the chicken, both had succumbed to the tryptophan intake. I gently picked him up and handed him to Ranma. I picked up Keiko and carried her in my arms. After saying our goodbyes, we stayed behind to help clean up.

Kasumi couldn't stop smiling. Every time I would glance at her, she would try to keep a straight face, but the smile kept creeping back.

"Why are you so happy, Oneechan?"

"Oh, I have a little surprise, but I am going to save it for later."

Once everything had been put back into place, the dishes washed, trash picked up, the Hibikis travelled back to Ucchan's and Kasumi had everyone sit in the living room. There, she and Tofu stood up and Kasumi announced, "We are actually having twins! I know it's a bit late, but Tofu checked last Friday, and they are both boys!"

I jumped up and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "That's great, Kasumi!"

"Have you decided on names?" Mom asked. ( _When Akane says "Mom" she is referring to Nodoka)_

"Yes, actually. Tofu and I have rested on Koji for the smaller one and Sachihiro for the bigger one. But we will call him Hiro."

* * *

 **Ryoga's POV**

I haven't eaten this well since Thanksgiving! Kasumi's cooking has to be the best at-home cooking I have ever had! The chicken and mashed potatoes filled me up as if I were a water balloon attached to a running hose. The American potato sticks- french fries, I think- were delicious. The best part, however was the cake. It was perfectly baked; moist, but not soggy, the whipped cream was light and fluffy, and the strawberries on top were super ripe, being equally sweet and tart. When Ranma and I finished wolfing down our meals, it looked like a tornado just passed by. Of course, I helped do the dishes with Ranma afterwards.

"Ready, P-chan? Comin straight at ya!"

"Don't call me P-chan ever again!" I said, drying the dishes that soared towards me in midair, "You know how much I hate it when you bring it up." I tossed them into a neat pile in the cabinet.

"Ya, ya, whatever. It's like in that American movie, Frozen..." he paused, "The past is in the paaaaast! Let it gooooo! Let it goooooooo..." Ranma started to sing and move his hands like the princess in the movie. All I could do was slap my palm against my forehead and mutter about "disgracing and embarrassing me" and "bringing the Americans into this".

After cleaning all of the dishes, Ukyo and I dragged the kids out of the house and into the snow outside. From there, we began trekking back to the restaurant.

* * *

 **Akane's POV**

We stayed for a while after, chatting with everyone. Ranma sat on the couch, with me in his lap, talking to Kasumi and Tofu. Keiko played with Sachi while Tatsu snoozed on the floor. I giggled at the sight of him. He had drool seeping out of his mouth, which was gaping open. His cheek squashed against the carpet and his body was sprawled out. After a long conversation with Nabiki and Kinnosuke (and Eipuriru), I glanced at the clock and signaled Ranma to say it was time to head home.

"Merry Christmas! It was great seeing you all! See you on New Years!" I shouted to the family room, waving.

"Bye-bye!" Tatsu and Keiko called out.

We were greeted by the frosty air as soon as we opened the door.

"Brrrr..." Tatsu said, shaking his head and stomping his feet.

"I know it's cold, buddy, but we'll be home soon. Hang in there," Ranma replied, pulling Tatsu closer to his body.

* * *

 **Ukyo's POV**

When I unlocked the front door, the kids bolted upstairs to change into their pj's. Ryoga lit the fireplace, and we headed up to change. I pulled on my plaid flannel pants and matching shirt as Ryoga climbed into his own set of Christmas pajamas. After fetching some marshmallows, chocolate, and crackers, we all snuggled up on the floor in front of the fire and roasted some of marshmallows and made what the Americans call "s'mores".

"Meri Kurisumasu, family." Ryoga said, showing the fanged smile I love.

"Meri Kurisumasu, Oyaji."

"Meri Kurisumasu, Ryoga-honey."

* * *

Ryoga and I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to about the middle of his rib cage. He placed his arm around my shoulders. I wriggled closer and placed my arm across his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, sugar," I whispered.

He placed his lips softly on mine. "Merry Christmas." I succumbed to his warmth and love, and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Ranma's POV**

I fiddled with my keys as I tried to find our house key. My numb fingers refused to cooperate. When I finally found the key, I shoved it into the lock, turned it and swung the door wide open. The kids burst into the house with Akane and I following. Luckily, I had set the heater before we left to start when the party ended so it would be nice and toasty when we came back.

"Ahhhhh..." Tatsu sighed. He began stripping off his jacket and sweater and ran up the stairs. A couple minutes later, he came back, along with Keiko, in pjs. I turned on the stove and started heating up some chocolate in a sauce pan. When it was all gooey and melted, I added some milk and a bit of mint extract. When it was all frothy, I poured the mixture into 4 mugs, each with a name on it. I added a ton of marshmallows to Tatsu's, a couple in Keiko's, and a good amount in Akane's and mine. I brought the steaming mugs over to the family room and set them on the coffee table.

"Yay!" Tatsu ran over to grab his mug.

"Careful, it's hot!" Tatsu pulled his hand away. "Awww..."

"Ooo! Thanks, Daddy!" Keiko said.

"No problem, sweetie!" I replied, smiling.

* * *

I pulled off my shirt to reveal my black tank top and replace my pants with my Christmas flannels. I climbed into bed, and soon, Akane followed.

"Love ya, 'Kane. Meri Kurisumasu." I placed my arm around her shoulder

"Good night, Ranma. Meri Kurisumasu. I love you, too." She shifted her hand onto my chest.

I kissed her on the forehead and she nuzzled my neck. I shut my eyes and drifted off, left in my own thoughts with only the quiet sound of Akane's breathing, and the snow gently falling from the night sky above.

 **So I guess my chapters are getting longer... Like I said earlier, I'm just gonna write one more chapter and then fast forward to 6 years. I'm also writing another fanfic that is more mature. It has a bit of LGBT stuff in it, and mainly revolves around Ukyo. For now, the title is Ukyo 1/2. Keep an eye out for that. Also, Ryoga's sense of direction is better since he has lived in Nerima, he has learned his way around. (That's why he doesn't t seem to get lost as much.) Please don't forget to review! I always get excited when I see an email from saying someone reviewed my story! So, please review!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**


	7. A New Year, New Surprises

**This is the last chapter before I skip ahead to the January of the year when the New Generation is turning 11. That way, I can do their POVs and make the story a bit more interesting. Don't forget to review!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma 1/2.**

 **Btw-**

 **Any suggestions you have, I will definitely take.**

 **The Saotome twins are less formal when speaking to their parents because that's the way Ranma talks to his and it kinda rubs off. The Onos are going to be super polite, and the Hibikis are in between.**

 **I never quite addressed Akane's poor cooking abilities. She can prepare simple dishes like mochi, sushi, etc., but not anything too fancy.**

 **Look up traditional terms and ¥-$ conversions.**

Chapter 7- A New Year, New Beginnings

 **Ukyo's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. The sounds of the light rapping of the hail and snow on my window barely audible. Ryoga's arm still rested on my chest. I gently lifted it and layed it down. I swung my legs out of the covers into the chilling air. I shuffled down the stairs and switched on the grill.

"Morning, Ukyo." greeted a groggy voice.

"Morning, sugar. Happy New Year's."

"Happy New Year's. What're you makin?"

"Celebratory okonomiyaki. I'm also making some for the party later."

"Smells good! I want some!" a cheery voice called from the stairs.

Hikaru plopped down at the bar. Soon, a sleepy Aiko followed. I pulled a couple glasses from the cupboard and Ryochan grabbed the bottle of apple cider from the fridge. I poured the bubbly liquid into the glasses and handed two of them to the kids. Hikaru downed it in one gulp.

* * *

I packed up the okonomiyaki into a box and we brought another bottle of apple cider to the Saotomes' house. We arrived to find Kasumi already cooking ozoni ( _a type of Japanese soup)_ in the kitchen. She was rolling the mochi into little balls.

"Happy New Years, Kasumi!" I called, placing the okonomiyaki on the counter, then rushing to give her a hug. "Are you sure you should be cooking? I mean, you're due later this month!"

"Oh, it's fine. This is a special occasion! It deserves my best effort!"

"Alright, if you say you're fine, you are fine..." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Then, directing my attention to the pot, I frowned. "How many mochi did you make?"

"Oh, only about 75, maybe 80. Ranma said he and Tatsu are going to try and eat their ages, and Ryoga said he's in too. That is 58 there, and a lot for everyone else."

"Do you think Ranma and Ryoga'll do it, Ukyo?" Kasumi asked, turning her head towards me.

"I think so. I mean, they have both done it for the past 11 years, and no one can stop them from eating food!" We both giggled.

* * *

 **Ranma's POV**

I awoke to the sound of the light pitter-patter of the snow and hail falling on the window. I leaned over and kissed Akane on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Happy New Year's, Akane."

"Happy New Year's, Ranma."

I swung my legs out from under the covers and began walking to the kids' rooms, stretching my arms as I walked.

"Morning, Tatsu. It's New Years! We have to get ready because everyone is coming over later for lunch," I said, shaking his shoulder.

"Ugggghhhh," he whined. "I don't wanna get up, Pop..." He waved his hand dismissively, burying his face into his pillow.

I smiled. "Well, I guess you don't want any ozoni today!"

His head shot up. "I am up and will be ready to go!" He proceeded to change into his New Year's outfit.

* * *

 **Akane's POV**

I scurried around their house trying to tidy it up a bit, especially the kitchen. At 8:00, there was a knocking at the door. I swung it open and was greeted by the Onos.

After saying "hello" and "Happy New Year's", Kasumi rushed off to the kitchen and began to prepare the ozoni. "Oneechan, are you sure you should be cooking? Aren't the babies due on the 24th?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "No, no. I am fine! It New Year's! One day of heavy cooking shouldn't be that bad, right dear?"

"No, I think you will be fine, Kasumi. Just don't exert yourself..." Tofu called.

I shrugged. "Ok, then..." I busied myself by doing whatever I thought needed to be completed. I placed a large kadomatsu as a centerpiece. I moved back to the kitchen where Sachi and I prepared the mochi. I poured in tons of mochigome and began to let it boil. When it was all soft, I poured the gooey mixture into an usu and pounded it with my mallet while Sachi patted it with water. When the soft rice cakes were done, I let them cool for a bit before allowing Kasumi to divide and count them. I glanced at the clock. The Hibikis should be here any moment now...

 **Ranma's POV**

There was a knock at the door. I hopped down the stairs and found Ukyo with a box of steaming okonomiyaki. "Hey, Ucchan! Happy New Year's! Come on in!"

"Happy New Year's, Ranma! Hikaru, don't get into trouble!" She shouted, as Hikaru bolted off towards Tatsu.

Ucchan headed to the kitchen, and Ryoga and I headed to the dojo. We sparred a bit, then discussed a couple of techniques for class. He marveled at the new punching bags I had set up, and we chatted about his dojo-to-be.

"Ukyo and I are really excited. It looks very promising and the stores nearby don't seem to care all too much. Some are excited because they either have kids that want to learn the arts, or hope it will bring more business."

After a half-an-hour, the doorbell rang and soon, Nabiki, Kinnosuke, Eipuriru, Mom, Pop, and Dad were in the family room and kitchen, chatting and discussing whatever nonsense they were experiencing at work or home. Nabiki kept talking about the stock market crash and Kinnosuke about _. Eipuriru would nod his head or agree with "Young Master Kinnosuke". As my usual self, I got bored, and so did Ryoga. We both snuck away and lounged in the man cave. I pulled out two bottles of Sapporo (a Japanese beer) and handed him one. "Happy New Year's". We leaned back and took a swig. "Ahhhh... So much better than listening to their boring conversation..."

 **Kasumi's POV**

 _Ahhh. It really is nice to see the whole family together and happy. Even Ukyo and Ryoga are considered family. These moments are the ones I live for._

Akane walked up to me. "Nee-chan? Should we start?"

"Sure, Akane. Let's make sure the boys have their own table."

"Ha, good idea!" She giggled.

"Ok, we're going to start lunch now! Ladies first. Gentlemen, wait until I give you your ozoni so we can keep track of how many mochi you have eaten." Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Sachi, Aiko, and Keiko walked over to the table and began picking food onto their plates.

"Don't stuff yourself, Father," Sachi said, tugging on Tofu's sleeve.

He chuckled. "I'll try not to, sweetie."

The men waited patiently until I handed each of them their first bowl.

"Ready, set, GO!" Immediately, they wolfed down the soup, and soon, Akane was helping me tally the chart. After the surge of gobbling, Tatsu and Hikaru began their last bowl. Ranma and Ryoga raced to the 25th bowl, and the 26th started soon after. Finally, all the bowls of ozoni had been eaten and all of the mochi were gone. Tatsu and Hikaru laid on top of each other on the floor, gently snoring with drool hanging out of their mouths. Tofu, Uncle Saotome, and Father were on the couch, barely keeping their eyes open. I giggled. Men are so funny when it comes to food. Ranma and Ryoga would drift to sleep then jerk awake every so often. Kinnosuke simply had his forehead on the table, Eipuriru patting his shoulder. Nabiki, being Nabiki, took plenty of pictures of each and every one of them.

"Oh, Nabiki..." I sighed.

"Tatsu! Wake up!" "Hikaru, get off of your butt!" Akane and Ukyo shouted at their respective children.

"Nooooo..." They groaned.

"Well, I guess only Sachi, Keiko, and Aiko want a pochibukuro (look it up if you don't know what it is) ..." Akane smiled mischievously.

"What!? Couldn't hear you over the sound of us waking up!"

"That's what I thought. Alright, here you go..." Akane began handing out the little decorated envelopes full of ¥2450.

All of their faces lit up and they hugged Akane. "Thank you, Oba," Sachi replied. I smiled at her manners. "Thanks, Mommy!" and "Thank you, Auntie Akane!" followed.

"Haha, you are welcome! Happy New Year's!"

 **This chapter is relatively short for the following reasons:**

 **I ran out of ideas**

 **I'm too excited for next chapter**

 **Check out Ukyo 1/2 if you are interested. (Has a bit of LGBT, you have been warned)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**


	8. The What?

**I am so excited to start writing in the New Gen's POV! Most of this'll be in their perspective. Sorry for taking so long, it was finals week and I was super busy with golf and basketball. Big shout out to Emotionally Crippled Reader for helping me out with the New Gen. Enjoy!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma 1/2.**

 **Btw-**

 **I skipped forward to when they are in high school, around 9-11th grade. Just so it'll be more interesting. Sorry.**

Chapter 8- The What? (Life's Embarrassing Situations, Part 1)

 **Tatsuo's POV**

"Tatsu, get up, you're gonna be late for school! You also have to meet/pick up Hikaru, Aiko, Happy, Sachi, Hiro, and Koji!"

I opened my eyes and stared at the clock. 7:00. "Aggghh! I gotta get ready! I've only got 10 minutes until we leave!"

I tore through my wardrobe for my gakuran. I slipped on the white collared shirt, black pants, and matching jacket. I brushed my jet-black hair out of my face with my fingers and rushed down the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen to find mom frantically packing rice balls into Keiko and my lunch bags. Dad stuffed his face full of breakfast and Keiko shoved her books into her bag. Her long red hair was slightly tangled, and she had bags under her eyes. I shoveled my food into my mouth and packed my books in my bag.

"Don't forget you have to pick up Kirito after school!" Mom reminded, as I hugged her and dad goodbye and rushed down the street with Keiko. I hopped on the fence and sprinted alongside Keiko first to Auntie Ukyo's, then to the Cat Cafe, to the clinic, and finally to school with the huge group of kids. Everyone at school knows we are the best martial artists in town for our age, so some try and challenge us in the morning. Most of them are juniors in Sachi's class.

Toraji Kumon, one of the toughest kids at school stepped out of the crowd of challengers. He pretty much leads the group. "Tatsuo Saotome, today, you and your friends shall be defeated!" Sachi, Hiro, Koji, Ai, and Happy left to prepare for their classes. They hate to get involved in the morning battles. Toraji charged forward and I swept him off his feet in one swift movement. "Nice try."

All of the kids backed away. Only Noboru Kuno stepped forward. "I think my cousin here is just being a bit envious of your skill. I seek your forgiveness for his behavior."

"Basically, my brother is saying we respect your talent, Senpai," Akira, his younger brother said.

"Well, I am touched by your words, but Toraji is still a jerk..." I stated.

"Oh, we know he's a jerk. We just don't want to admit it in front of him," Akira's twin, Ayame, clarified.

"Attention all students. Please report to the auditorium for an assembly with your principal immediately."

"Well, I guess that means we better go," Keiko nodded towards the crowd of 14-17 year olds pouring through the front gate.

We charged off into the crowd, but Keiko and I leaped over the fence to the front of the pack. After getting settled in our seats, the vice principal walked out on stage. Uncle Hiroshi wore his normal suit, and tapped on the microphone twice to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem. Please welcome Principal Kuno."

Applause started as the 75 year old man walked on stage. "Attention all dem bruthas an sistas, my granchildren, Toraji, Sogahara, Ayame, Akira, and Noboru asked meh if I could host da very first school dance on Friday. So I agreed. Here are da rules: 1) you must dance with one student of the opposite gender, 2) you must go with a partner, and 3) dat partner cannot be related to you in any way. With dat said, go about askin away! The dance is at 7 o'clock sharp. And it is casual attire as well." And with that, he walked off the stage from the buzzing conversations.

 _Uh oh. Is this the chance I've been waiting for? Can I finally ask her? I'll have to plan it out. I'll ask her tomorrow._

 **Keiko's POV**

When Principal Kuno announced the dance, my heart raced. There is only one person who I wouldn't punch in the face if they asked me to go with them; Hikaru. One of my best friends. It is strange how friendships lead to feelings like this. I have had a crush on Hikaru since 4th grade. I am a really good liar and have kept it secret all this time. My heart continues to pound as I imagine him asking me to the dance.

 _"Keiko," he says. He holds my small hands in his large ones. "Please be my date to the dance." His dreamy eyes fill mine as I wrap my arms around his neck._

 _"Hikaru, I'd love to go with you!" Just then, he sweeps me into a low dip and his face is slowly moving towards mine and without hesitating I lean in too..._

 _Ring!_

The bell snapped me into reality. I stood up with my book bag and followed the rest of my classmates. Students poured out of the classrooms filling the halls like water flowing into a swimming pool. I shoved my way through to my locker.

I swung the door open and started shoving my books in while pulling out the ones I need for homework. I slammed the door shut and swiveled on my heels to walk to Tatsu's locker. That's when I saw him. He fixed his red bandana in a nearby window. Once satisfied with his reflection, he glanced around and let out a sigh when he noticed the halls were mostly empty at this point. He took a deep breath and began approaching me. _Shoot. Drop your books and avoid eye contact. Let him come to you._

I did as I planned and stood up and brushed myself off a bit. He stopped in front of me and nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

 **Hikaru's POV**

"H-hey, Keiko… Umm… Are you going to the dance?" I began to wring my hands. _Damn. Stupid brain. That's all you could come up with?!_

"Um, yes. But I don't have anyone to go with…" She looked down.

"Oh! That's great!" I blurted out. _Damn you brain!_

"I mean not great. Sorry…"

"It's ok… Umm… Did you want to talk with me or something cause I have to go pick up my cousin over on the elementary side... "

"Oh yeah… Umm… Do you… um… Do you… umm…"

"Yes, Hikaru?" _Damn brain. Hurry! You are looking like a fool!_

"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" I blurted.

"What? You spoke too fast."

I inhaled deeply. "Do you want to go to the dance with me? I-It's ok if you don't…" I looked down.

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around my neck. "YES! I'd love to go with you!" She hopped up and down. Surprised by her reaction, I wrapped my arms around her back and embraced her.

 **Keiko's POV**

Hopefully, no one saw me jump up and down like that. It was definitely against my character. I must not show my weak side. I am the toughest girl on campus. I am the badass girl who is never afraid of anything; never backs down from a challenge. I can't be seen like this. But I was just so happy.

When Hikaru left with a bounce in his step, Tatsu came rushing over panting.

"Sorry, I got into a fist fight with Kumon…"

"It's ok. I was busy talking to Hikaru…"

We walked over to Kirito's class.

"Itokos!" he screamed, running towards us with open arms. "Tatsu! Keiko!" he wrapped his arms around our legs. The little fourth grader stood in between us, holding both of our hands.

After walking him over to Auntie Nabiki and Uncle Kinnosuke's house, Tatsu and I began the trek back home.

"What were you talking to Hikaru about?" he nervously said.

I blushed. "He asked me to the dance…" I sighed, "...and I said yes."

He stared wide eyed at me. "Really? I didn't know he had it in 'em…"

After a long silence I finally peeped up. "Are you going to ask anyone?"

He looked down. "I want to ask Azusa, but I don't know how to ask her… I mean, what if she says no?"

"Keiko! Tatsu! I picked up some sushi earlier! Come down here!"

"Coming!" I called. I placed my pencil beside my notebook and Honors Algebra 2 textbook.

I grabbed everyone's favorite chopsticks and set them in the respected spots. I sat down at the table when mom placed the take-out meal down. Tatsu came down from his shower, his hair damp. Dad followed soon after in his tank top and boxers.

We dug in and bantered for a bit until Mom asked what happened at school.

I panicked. Tatsu and I glanced at each other.

I softly said, "There's a dance on Friday..."

"A dance?! How fun!"

"Well, we have to go with someone of the opposite gender and you can't be related in any way..."

Dad chuckled and Mom giggled.

Tatsu and I turned red as beets.

"It's not funny!" he shouted. "This is the most embarrassing thing Principal Kuno has made us do!"

"You have no idea..." Dad said, shaking his head.

"Did anyone ask you, Keiko?" Mom asked with a grin.

"Yes..." I squeaked.

"Really?! Who?!"

"Hikaru..."

"And?"

I sighed. "And I said yes..."

She squealed in delight. "Oh! I should call Ukyo!"

"NO!" I shouted. "Please, Mom. Don't."

She pouted a little and turned to Tatsu. "Tatsu, did you ask anyone?"

"No," he simply replied.

And just like that, the conversation was over.

 **Tatsu's POV**

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked, looking up from the volume of InuYasha I held in my hands.

"Sure, Tatsu. What's up?" He sat on my bed.

"Well," I started, "it's about the dance..."

"You want to know how to ask a girl to the dance?"

I nodded. "Well, bud, you gotta go confidently, but not prideful. Make sure she's alone, and speak in a calm manner. Say something like, 'Hi, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me.'" He paused. "Who is it that you want to ask?"

I blushed. "Umm, it's Azusa. I figured 'cause we are friends and all, it would make sense, but..."

He chuckled. "Ah, Tatsu. This is something I never struggled with. I always clawed people off of me, like Toraji's mom, Kodachi, Auntie Shampoo, even Auntie Ukyo occasionally. Your mom was always jealous." He smirked.

"So how can you give me advice on this?" I gave him a dirty look.

He shrugged. "Common sense. I also had to help Uncle Daisuke and Uncle Hiroshi with their issues."

"Oh, that makes sense." I looked down.

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda. I mean, what if she says no? Or worse, is already going with someone!"

He placed his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm sure you'll do fine. You two are great friends, so it should be fine."

"Thanks, Dad."

 **That's it for this chapter, so review please! I love hearing feedback!**

 **-DJPandaGirl**


	9. Update

Hey guys, so I am really sorry, it's just I haven't been able to come up with any ideas to continue this, but I am trying, I really am. Please don't get angry! This was just to inform you I am trying to write more.


End file.
